brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Skin/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby Tim sits in a room sitting at a table, reading. Moby emerges from the right of the screen wearing a full body suit, face included. The suit is tan colored. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oooh! Nice try, but no. MOBY: Beep! TIM: No. I'm sorry, but that suit doesn't make you a real boy. You're still a robot. Tim holds a letter and reads it. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, what can you tell me about skin? Sincerely, Freddy. The address reads: Waukesha, WI. TIM: Well, Freddy, your skin is the largest organ in your body! It's made up of billions of tiny skin cells! They look something like this. The video shows a screen filled with skin cells. The cells look like rounded, tan-colored rectangles, and each has a brown dot in the center. The cells are tightly and neatly packed together like honeycombs. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Every square inch of your skin contains about 20 million of them! You probably take your skin for granted, but it’s one of the most important parts of your body. Moby has removed the part of the suit that was on his head, but the body suit with the zipper still remains. TIM: Your skin is your first line of defense against all sorts of bad stuff! It prevents germs from entering your body; it prevents bumps, cuts, and bruises from damaging your internal organs; and of course, it prevents your organs from falling out. The video shows a black silhouette of a human body. The outline of the silhouette is tan colored. A large circle shows a microscopic view of a cross-section of skin layers. Inside the circle, the oval head that was bouncing around at the beginning of the video bounces off of the skin layer. The video changes to show a part of the human body. A ball emerges from the right of the screen and hits the skin. The skin swells up and turns red, blue, and purple. The video changes to show a skeleton with various organs: a heart, kidneys, and intestines. All of the organs fall to the ground. MOBY: Beep! TIM: See? There's a lot more to skin than you think! Besides, you've already got skin—it’s just made of metal. TIM: Anyway, the top layer of skin is called the epidermis. It covers your entire body, but it's thickest on the palms of your hands and the soles of your feet. The video shows a block of skin layers. Four layers are present: the bottom layer is yellow, the second from the bottom layer is pink, the third layer is light orange, and the top layer is tan. The word "epidermis" appears on the right of the screen with a bracket encompassing the top two layers of the block of skin layers. MOBY: Beep! TIM: Yes, I know my epidermis is showing. The epidermis is made of five layers. New cells are made on the bottom layer, where a group of cells is constantly dividing. The video returns to the block of skin layers. The label "epidermis" is still present; the label "dermis" appears on the right of the screen with a bracket that encompasses the largest center layer; and the label "hypodermis" appears on the right of the screen with a bracket encompassing the bottom layer. The camera zooms out from the epidermis to reveal even more layers. Five layers of the epidermis are shown. The bottom layer consists of several pink, rounded rectangular shapes, each with a dot in the middle. The cells move around as they divide In the next layer, the cells are about twice the size of the cells on the bottom layer, but, like the previous cells, they each have a dot in the center. In the fourth layer, the cells also each have a dot in the middle. On the top layer, the cells have no dot in the center of the cells. TIM: These new cells are pushed upward toward the surface, where they eventually die. In fact, the top layer of the epidermis consists entirely of dead cells! These cells fall off pretty quickly. The video changes to show a human forearm, including the hand. The camera zooms in on the tip of the pinky finger. The skin cells are visible in this view; skin cells continuously fall off the pinky. TIM: You lose more than 2 billion of them every day! Your epidermis regenerates itself completely every three to five weeks. That's a good thing, because there are some pretty important structures in there! Melanocytes are special cells that make a pigment called melanin. That's the stuff that gives your skin its color. The video changes to show the layers of the epidermis again. An arrow points to the oddly shaped purple structure in the second to bottom layer. The label "melanocytes" appears in the upper-right corner of the screen. Small purple dots emerge from the melanocytes and float upward and throughout the layers of the epidermis. The label "melanin" appears in the upper-left corner of the screen. TIM: People from different areas of the world have different amounts of melanin in their skin. Like, people from Africa have lots of melanin, and people from Scandinavia don’t have much at all. The video changes to show a black background. One-by-one, rectangles appear on the screen. The rectangles have graphics of people of all different skin colors, from dark brown to light beige. TIM: Anyway, melanocytes make more pigment when they're exposed to sunlight, which is why you get a tan when you’ve been out in the sun all day! The video changes to, once again, show the graphic of the layers of the epidermis. The purple structure, or melanocyte, is emitting little purple dots, or melanin. MOBY: Beep! Moby is holding a lamp that is shining brightly onto Tim’s face and upper body. TIM: Hey, cut it out! I'm not wearing sunscreen. Underneath the epidermis is a layer of skin called the dermis. It contains sturdy fibers called elastin and collagen. These fibers give the skin its structure, strength, and elasticity. The video returns to show the block of skin layers. The label "dermis" appears on the left of the screen with a bracket around the largest middle section of the block. A microscopic view of the layer is shown; wavy layers of varying shades of pink can be seen. The label "elastin" appears in the lower-right corner of the screen. The label "collagen" appears in the lower-left corner of the screen. TIM: There's a lot of other cool stuff down there, too. The video shows a close-up of Tim in front of the window. TIM: Like hair follicles, which are little sacs that produce your body's hair. And sweat glands, which produce sweat. The video returns to show the block of skin layers. The label "hair follicles" appears in the lower-left corner of the screen. A hair is emerging from the bottom layer—where the root of the hair begins—and growing up through the top layer. TIM: You might think sweat is gross, but you need it—sweating helps your body cool off on hot days, and prevents you from overheating. The video shows a curly, green, string-like structure appearing in the largest middle layer. It works its way up in a more vertical, uncurled orientation through the top layer. The label "sweat glands" appears in the lower-right corner of the screen. TIM: Sebaceous glands produce an oily substance called sebum. This stuff lubricates and waterproofs your skin and hair, making them smooth and supple. But if your skin produces too much sebum, you might develop pimples. The video shows a structure emerging from midway up the hair follicle. The structure looks like a very short spoon that is holding little yellow beads. The label "sebaceous glands" appears in the bottom-left corner of the screen. The label "sebum" appears in the top-left corner of the screen. Little pink bumps pop out on the top layer of skin between hair follicles to depict pimples. TIM: The dermis also contains nerve endings, which give you your sense of touch! The video shows a structure emerging from the hypodermis, layer. A graphic of the structure shows two tubes—one red and the other blue—running horizontally through the layer. Out of the blue tube emerges a vertical purple tube extending into the layer above that branches off at the ends. MOBY: Beep! Moby reaches out and smacks Tim on the side of his head. TIM: Yeah … thanks a lot, buddy. Underneath the dermis is the hypodermis, or subcutaneous tissue. It's made up mainly of fat. The hypodermis acts like a cushion, protecting your internal organs from bumps and bruises. And the fat cells also provide insulation, helping store body heat when it's cold. The label "hypodermis (subcutaneous tissue)" appears next to the block of skin with a bracket encompassing the bottom layer of the block. A faint red light floods over the block to simulate the fat cells providing insulation from the cold. TIM: Some areas of your body—like your eyelids, forehead, and shins, don’t have this layer of skin! The video changes to show three images. In the upper-left corner of the screen is a graphic of a blinking human eye and a pink arrow is pointing to the eyelids. In the lower-eft corner is a graphic of the upper half of a person’s face, from the eyes upward. The person is scrunching his or her forehead, and a pink arrow points to the forehead. The right side of the screen has a graphic of a person’s legs. A pink arrow is pointing to the shins. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Nope, sorry. I still don't know how you can become a real boy. Maybe you should wish on a star or something. MOBY: Beep! Moby closes his eyes. Stars and a magic wand float in from the right of the screen in a dreamlike manner. The magic wand waves in front of Moby, and he turns into Tim. The video zooms out to reveal a fairy waving the wand in front of the new version of Moby. The fairy disappears, and the video pans over to the real Tim; now there are two Tims standing side by side. The transformed Moby raises his arms to see that he is human. He opens his mouth to speak. TIM: Beep! TIM: Beep! TIM: Oh boy… Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts